The Greek Games
by Kitkat016
Summary: When Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Katniss are forced to fight to the death in an arena full of Greek monsters, it seems almost impossible to win this battle. Through romance, adventure, and suspense there is always something for every reader to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a mash-up of Percy Jackson and The Hunger Games. It is full of drama and adventure. If you are totally in love with Percy, Annabeth, and Katniss, this book with be great for you! Please give reviews and please be honest. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Percys pov-<span>

"Yeesh Annabeth! I was only having a little fun!" I was just kidding around with Nico when Annabeth just happened to blow up in my face for no reason! "This is life and death here and your just joking around?! How can you be so cute yet so freaking irresponsible! Katniss, you agree with me don't you?" Annabeth has been in total "deer in the headlights" about everything since her mom said she would be tested on her strength and responsibility. I know that Athena can send her sacred owl, Thaliana, down to bite off our fingers and all, but she needs to lighten up! After all, this might be our last chance to be together!

Katniss's pov-

1 week ago Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I were thrown into an arena very similar to the hunger games arena. The only major difference is we are put into teams of 4 to fight to the death against Greek and roman things. So far we have battled a green giant, medusa, and some weird dude with a giant stomach that makes you see what you most desire. I know nothing about Greek or roman myths and I have no clue why I was even put here with these freaks but all I know is that I want to go back home to Prim and mom. It almost seams like the jobs are never over! "KATNISS!" Annabeth screeched in my ear. "Huh?" I was once again lost in my day dreams and nightmare. "The boys are acting like total hooligans and I was asking if you agree with me." She said as-a-matter-of factlays she could sound. "Ya...um sure!" Even after a week of being in here I'm still in shock that im in the Greek Games!

* * *

><p><strong>More to come so come back for more if you like this and never judge a book by its cover!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I read any reviews that I get daily and if anyone ever has an idea for either of my books, I will take them under consideration and if I like it and I think it fits in, it will be in my next chapter! Hope you post a review, time for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's pov-<span>

Oh God! "Percy! Behind you! Polyphemus is heading for your left!" I screamed thinking, if he doesn't pull it together, he'll be the first to die. Percy and I have battled Polyphemus before and defeated him so we already knew how to defeat him, but once again we are at the disadvantage! When we defeated him in the sea of monsters he was blind. Now, he has his vision back and is looking as healthy as ever! Percy spun around on his heels and lunged at Polyphemus with his sword out in a matter of seconds. He striked Polyphemus at his ankle and got up so quickly he stumbled momentarily leaving Polyphemus a perfect chance to swipe at Percy's back. But before his blade came in contact with Percy, Nico deflected his attempt and sunk the point of his sword into Polyphemus's heart. Katniss once again did nothing what-so-ever to help for some unapparent reason. I, for some reason also made no attempt to help and was very cross with myself for not helping. Percy, sat down and seemed unfazed and Nico just stayed where he was making no movement at all. Polyphemus was splayed out on the lush green grass soaked in black ichor and dead. Everything was silent.

Nico's pov-

I have no clue what came over me when I deflected Polyphemus's sword but somehow I actually did something right! Usually I end up screwing everything up again and making things worse! Woohoo! I just hope Percy is all right. That cute girl, Katniss just stood there paralyzed as if her whole body was frozen in place. I know that's he has a husband and all, but why does she have to be so freaking hot?! SNAP OUT OF IT NICO! You are the sun of Hades and she is a regular mortal who seems to not want anything to do with Greek things! Anyways, today it looks like we are in a lush green forest full of mockingjays, lizards, deer, and monkeys. They holographic sky is blue with a couple of whispy clouds here and there and the mockingjays are quite happily singing a lovely ballad that kind of sounds like "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, how are you liking this story so far, Annabeth?<strong>

**Annabeth: It's ok but why do you have to make me seem like an uptight 5 year old with the incapabitlity of doing anything for herself accept yell at people?**

**Me: Its all part of the book. Hey, at least I didn't make you an orange monkey that sniffs its butt every time someone says hi! Now that would be funny!**

**Annabeth: Hey! Oh you little butt face! Comer here, I wanna whack you with my butter sock ( a frozen stick of butter shoved inside one of Nico's sweaty socks)! **

**Me: Oh ya, and I wanna punch you in the face so have at it! (I lunge at Annabeth who jumps to the side into the camera man. He lunges at her while she lunges at me and I accidentally ram into the director who kicks me in the shins)**

**Director: CUUUUT! I SAID... CCCCUUUUUTTTTT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's pov-

I love Annabeth, I honestly do, but she needs to lighten up. 3 out of the four of us have demigod powers, so we just need to use our powers to our advantage. Now, I have no clue why Katniss was thrown into here, but I'm sure she will somehow be part of the solution in the end. We all have our talents and once we dicover them, all we have to do is put them all together and then we will be unstoppable. Things are still kind of awkward between Nico and me sice he admitted that he has a crush on me, but hopefully things will blow over soon enough. It sucks that the surroundings change every 16 hours. This means that we never get to completely study our surroundings and we never get a chance to find food that we know is edible without running into the other teams. The teams can consist of at least 2 demigods, only 1 human, and the max demimonsters ( these are half human and half monsters. ) on a team is 2. We were lucky enough not to have any demimonsters, but we were, not to be rude, unfortunate enough to get a full human. So far, the only team that we have ran into had a demigod, a human, and 2 demimonsters. All of them were people that we had never heard of or seen before.

Nico's pov-

I didn't want to make things even more awkward between me and Percy, and when I'm around Katniss, I can't help, but to stare. I feel like I am the most weird and awkward demigod ever. My life is sucky and I never seem to get a break from all the drama. When will my life as a normal demigod begin? Oh that's right, this is as good as it gets. God, I hate my life! So, Percy and Annabeth have been acting like an old married couple. They fight, break-up, kiss, make-up, and repeat. All the drama just needs to end RIGHT NOW! All of a sudden, the ground started to churn, and the earth split open letting a handful of ghosts to slowly crawl out of the underworld. I had to of course persuade them to go back down to the underworld. It seems like every time I get mad, upset, or even slightly frustrated, _this_ happens! Sometimes, being Hades son can be a total trouble on both parts, both his and mine. "GRRRRRRR!" Life can be so frustrating. Repeat.


End file.
